Manga Band 71
thumb|left| Team 7 und Obito finden sich im freien Fall in einer Höhle mit Lava wieder. Kakashi fragt sich kurz, ob es sich hierbei um ein Gen-Jutsu handelt, stellt aber schnell fest, dass dem nicht so ist. Sasuke beschwört einen riesigen Adler, der ihn und Naruto auffängt. Naruto möchte, dass sie Kakashi und Sakura helfen, doch Sasuke fliegt in die andere Richtung. Kakashi kann jedoch sich und Sakura mithilfe eines Kunais und einer Schriftrolle auffangen. Obito konnte er mit einem Kunai durch dessen Hand an der Wand festmachen. Kakashi ist überrascht, dass Sasuke sogar in einer anderen Dimension eine Beschwörung ausführen kann. Dieser erklärt Naruto noch einmal, dass sie beide überleben müssen, um die Welt zu retten und dass nur seine Yin-Kraft und Narutos Yang-Kraft Kaguya versiegeln können. Sasuke rügt Naruto dafür, dass dieser die Rettung der Welt aufs Spiel setzt, indem er immer wieder versucht den Rest des Teams zu retten. Naruto versteht, was er damit meint und entschuldigt sich damit, dass es nun mal ein Reflex sei. Denn genau diesen Reflex hat auch Sasuke schon einmal gezeigt, als er ihn vor langer Zeit auf der Brücke vor Hakus Nadeln geschützt hat. Sasuke scheint stumm Verständnis zu zeigen, als die Schriftrolle, an der Kakashi hängt, Feuer fängt. Bevor er und Sakura in die Lava stürzen, fängt Naruto sie mit seinem Chakra-Arm. Plötzlich greift Kaguya mit Nadelgeschossen an, die Sasuke mit seinem Susano'o abfängt. Doch durch ihr Byakugan hat sie die Chakra-Punkte des Adlers ausgemacht und getroffen. Zurück auf dem Schlachtfeld lösen sich Madaras Chakra-Konduktoren auf und Hashirama kann sich wieder bewegen. Auch Tobirama ist wieder frei und, genau wie Hiruzen, begibt er sich zu dem Ort, an dem sie vor kurzem noch eine große Menge Chakra spüren konnten. Am Verschwinden der Gudoudama erkennt nun auch Minato, dass Madara besiegt wurde. Er will sich sofort zu seinem Sohn aufmachen. Dieser zeigt gerade, dass er genau wie Madara fliegen kann und bewahrt mit seinen Chakra-Armen alle vor dem Sturz in die Lava. Der Adler löst sich auf und ein Schattendoppelgänger Narutos kümmert sich um Kakashi und Sakura. Kaguya wird wütend und verkündet, dass alles Chakra eins werden soll und damit ihr gehört. Sie greift mit riesigen Chakra-Fäusten an, welchen Naruto erst ein großes Gudoudama und dann eigene Chakra-Fäuste entgegenhält. Es gibt eine gewaltige Druckwelle und man sieht nun, dass sie sich in einem Vulkan einer Lava-Welt befinden. Die Attacken der beiden Kontrahenten prallen weiter aufeinander, als Sasuke mit seinem Susano'o über Kaguya erscheint und es zu einem harten Zusammenprall kommt. thumb|left| Nach Sasukes Attacke gegen Kaguya werden er und Naruto von der Druckwelle zurückgeschleudert. Sasuke droht in die Lava zu fallen, doch er kann sich zu Naruto teleportieren und fängt dessen Flug ab. Nachdem er sich an Narutos Fuß festgehalten hat, lässt dieser ihn auf eine Plattform aus einem Gudoudama hinab. Beide sind immer noch überrascht über ihre neuen Fähigkeiten, als sich hinter ihnen ein schwarzes Portal öffnet und Kaguya daraus hervorgleitet. Sie berührt ihre Gesichter fast zärtlich und beginnt zu weinen, als sie Erinnerungen an ihre Söhne Hagoromo und Hamura überkommen. Plötzlich werden Naruto und Sasuke zur Hälfte vom schwarzen Zetsu eingehüllt und sie können sich nicht mehr bewegen. Zudem wird ihnen langsam ihr Chakra entzogen. Der schwarze Zetsu beginnt zu erzählen. Kaguya wurde einst von ihren beiden Söhnen versiegelt. Naruto ist verwirrt, da er dachte, die Söhne hätten das Juubi versiegelt und nicht ihre eigene Mutter. Zetsu rühmt sich damit, dass er selbst die Geschichte der Shinobi geschrieben und dann ihren Verlauf aufgezeichnet hat. Die ganze Entstehung der Shinobi hatte nur den Zweck, Kaguya wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Zetsu weiß, dass Naruto und Sasuke Hagoromo getroffen haben und die Kraft besitzen, Kaguya zu versiegeln. Naruto versteht immer noch nicht, was das mit dem Juubi zu tun hat. Zetsu will ihnen deshalb die ganze Geschichte erzählen und gibt sich dabei wieder als Kaguyas Kind aus. Er berichtet, dass Kaguya von Hagoromo und Hamura durch ein sehr starkes Siegel gebannt wurde, welches in der Lage war, das Juubi zum Kern des Chibaku Tensei zu verwandeln und dadurch den Mond entstehen zu lassen. Kurz vor der Versiegelung wurde der schwarze Zetsu geboren, um die Rückkehr seiner Mutter vorzubereiten. Die Geschichte wendet sich nun dem Juubi zu. Die wahre Natur dieser Kreatur bestand nicht nur aus dem heiligen Baum, sondern baute sich auch aus dem Körper von Kaguya auf. Es war auch nicht die Verkörperung Shinjus - das Juubi - an sich, die versucht hat, die Frucht des heiligen Baumes zurück zu erlangen, sondern der Wille Kaguyas im Juubi, der das zwischen ihren Söhnen geteilte Chakra wiederhaben wollte. Hagoromo zog Indra und Ashura unter den, für den schwarzen Zetsu lächerlichen, Lehren des Ninshuu auf. Zetsu wirkte auf Indras zukünftige Aktionen ein, was schließlich in der Gründung des Uchiha-Clans mündete, dem wichtigsten Teil von Zetsus Geschichte. Er veränderte Hagoromos Weisungen auf dem Stein im Schrein des Uchiha-Clans in der Hinsicht, dass das Mugen Tsukuyomi die Uchiha retten würde. Der Kampf zwischen dem Senju- und Uchiha-Clan, den Nachfahren Indras und Ashuras, begann und Zetsu versuchte immer wieder vergeblich, dass sich die Nachkommen einander annähern, um das Rin'negan zu erwecken. Dann endlich kam die Zeit von Hashirama und Madara und Zetsu wusste, dass diese beiden die richtigen sein würden. Im finalen Kampf der beiden biss Madara ein Stück von Hashiramas Oberarm ab - der erste Schritt zu Kaguyas Wiederbelebung. Madara wurde jedoch besiegt und von Tobirama, der an Untersuchungen des Sharingans interessiert war, an einen geheimen Ort gebracht. Vor seinem Tod jedoch hatte Madara seinem rechten Auge Izanagi einprogrammiert, das sich zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt aktivieren und ihn wiederauferstehen lassen soll. Nach dem Wiederaufleben ersetzte Madara seinen Körper an dem geheimen Ort mit einem Schattendoppelgänger. Anschließend würgte er Hashiramas Fleisch wieder hoch und setzte es in seine Wunden. Damit war er in der Lage, das Rin'negan zu aktivieren und das Gedou Mazou zu beschwören. Darin kultivierte er Hashiramas Fleisch, welches als Nebenprodukt viele weiße Zetsu hervorbrachte, die aus denjenigen entstanden, die vormals im Mugen Tsukuyomi gefangen waren. Schließlich tat der schwarze Zetsu so, als sei er als Wille Madaras geboren worden und forcierte so im Hintergrund den Weg zur Entstehung von Akatsuki, der Sammlung der Bijuu und dem Krieg. Er zeigte Kabuto absichtlich Madaras wahren Körper, was letztendlich zu einer Kooperation zwischen diesem und Obito führte. Sein Ziel, das Mugen Tsukuyomi, wurde erreicht und durch die enormen Chakra-Mengen konnte Kaguya endlich wiederbelebt werden. Diese meint nun mit brüchiger Stimme, dass sie Hagoromo und Hamura hasse und sie beide zu ihr gehören. Zetsus Rolle ist zu Ende und er will zu seiner allmächtigen göttlichen Mutter zurückkehren. Naruto wird wütend und kann sich losreißen, als er verkündet, dass das nicht die Geschichte der Shinobi sei und dass Mütter Stolz sein sollen, wenn ihre Kinder unabhängig werden. Zetsu erklärt, dass es sinnlos ist, gegen die Erschafferin des Chakra zu kämpfen. Naruto und Sasuke sind jedoch bereit, das Jutsu einzusetzen. thumb|left| Sasuke versteht nicht, was Naruto mit "dieser" Technik meint, woraufhin Naruto Sasuke seinen Plan erklärt. Der schwarze Zetsu macht noch einmal deutlich, dass es vergeblich ist, irgendetwas gegen Kaguya zu unternehmen, da sie alle Jutsu absorbieren kann. Währenddessen kommentiert Sakura die Geschehnisse für die anderen. Kakashi kommt nicht umhin anzuerkennen, dass Kaguyas Fähigkeiten die einer Göttin sind. Sakura fragt Narutos Schattendoppelgänger, wie sie dagegen ankommen wollen. Dieser antwortet, dass es womöglich der letzte Kampf für sie sein wird, aber sie werden alles versuchen. Während er Obito heilt, meint er außerdem, dass es das sei, was sie schon immer gemacht haben. Sasuke und Naruto wollen nun das Jutsu ausprobieren, das Naruto heimlich mehr als das Rasengan geübt hat. Sasuke setzt zuerst Amaterasu ein, doch Kaguya absorbiert die Flammen schnell, als Naruto vor ihr auftaucht und Schattendoppelgänger erzeugt. Völlig überraschend setzt er dann das Haaremu no Jutsu ein, allerdings umgekehrt. Es erscheinen viele nackte Männer vor Kaguya, die, genauso wie Sakura, komplett verblüfft reagiert. Sakura entgleisen die Gesichtszüge, da sie es nicht glauben kann, dass Naruto in einem so wichtigen Kampf dieses Jutsu einsetzt. Naruto wollte jedoch den Effekt nutzen, dass starke Menschen anfällig für dieses Jutsu sind. Und tatsächlich kann Kaguya nicht reagieren, als Naruto ihr einen heftigen Schlag verpasst; sehr zum Unverständnis von Sakura. Sasuke teleportiert sich und Naruto dicht an die Gegnerin heran, um die Versiegelung auszuführen. Kakashi ist von diesem Verlauf auch überrascht und denkt zurück an Jiraiya, der einst meinte, dass Naruto ihn mehr an sich erinnere als Minato. Plötzlich wechselt Kaguya wieder den Schauplatz und die Gruppe findet sich in einer Eiswelt wieder. Sasuke, Naruto und Kaguya sind in einem Eisblock eingefroren, den aber letztere durch ihr Teleportationsportal verlässt. Kakashi versucht die Technik des Ortswechsels zu analysieren, kann es aber nicht verstehen, da alles in Sekundenbruchteilen geschieht, ähnlich wie ein Gen-Jutsu, jedoch ist alles real. Um sich und Naruto zu befreien setzt Sasuke Amaterasu und Enton: Kagutsuchi ein. Wieder frei entschuldigt sich Naruto dafür, dass das sexy Jutsu nicht funktioniert hat, sodass sie nun Sasukes Taktik folgen. Zetsu ist der Meinung, dass es schwierig ist, beide zu bekämpfen, weshalb er seiner Mutter rät, die beiden zu trennen. Ein Portal erscheint neben Kaguya und sie greift hinein. Hinter Sasuke kommt ihr Arm wieder zum Vorschein und packt diesen. Sasuke wird hineingezogen und findet sich in einer Wüstenlandschaft wieder. thumb|left| Sasuke verschwindet durch Kaguyas Portal in eine Wüstenlandschaft. Naruto versucht dieses offenzuhalten, scheitert aber. Der schwarze Zetsu ist nun wieder im Begriff Narutos Chakra zu absorbieren. Kaguya greift dazu abermals in ein Portal, um Naruto zu packen, doch dieser kann ausweichen. Kaguya verschwindet anschließend vollständig und beobachtet das folgende Geschehen wie durch ein Fenster vom Himmel herab. Die ganze Welt um Naruto wird erschüttert und er wird von Schneemassen und großen Eiszapfen attackiert. Derweil fragt sich Sakura, ob nur sie und ihre Gruppe in diese Eiswelt gebracht wurden, doch Narutos Kage Bunshin kann auch die Anwesenheit seines wahren Körpers spüren, Sasuke jedoch nicht. Obito kommt wieder zu sich und wundert sich, dass er noch nicht tot ist. Er fragt, ob Madara besiegt wurde, aber Kakashi antwortet ihm, dass sich die Dinge verändert haben. Die Gruppe einigt sich darauf, zum Ort des Geschehens zu gehen und Obito unterwegs die Sachlage zu erklären. Auf dem verwaisten Schlachtfeld treffen die ehemaligen Hokage zusammen. Hashirama kniet neben Madaras unterer Körperhälfte, als Minato hinzukommt. Tobirama bemerkt, dass das Mugen Tsukuyomi keine Auswirkung auf sie hatte und Minato erzählt, er hätte vergeblich versucht, die Menschen zu befreien, doch sie sind nicht aufgewacht und wurden gleich wieder von einem Ast eingewickelt. Tobirama hat die Idee, Madara mittels seiner unteren Körperhälfte wiederzubeleben und ihn zu fragen, was passiert ist. Hashirama will jedoch niemanden opfern, was Tobirama als zu sentimental ansieht. Plötzlich erscheint Hagoromos Geist aus Madaras Körperhälfte und lobt Hashirama mit den Worten, er sei ein lieber Mensch. In der Wüstenlandschaft versucht Sasuke derweil irgendwie zu entkommen, doch nichts funktioniert. Die Gruppe um Kakashi gelangt bei Naruto und Kaguya an und sehen gerade noch, wie Naruto von riesigen Eisdornen angegriffen wird. Dieser erkennt nun, dass Kaguya eins ist mit der Natur, will aber einen Überraschungsangriff starten, wenn sie näher kommt. Kaguya erscheint wieder hoch am Himmel und Sakura ist immer noch ratlos, wie diese Fähigkeit zu erklären ist. Obito kann es jedoch sofort als eine Art Raum-Zeit-Technik identifizieren. Er mutmaßt, dass Sasuke in einer anderen Dimension gefangen und die Fähigkeit sehr ähnlich zu seiner Mangekyou Sharingan-Fähigkeit ist. Obito will bei Kaguyas nächstem Dimensionswechsel ebenfalls parallel die andere Dimension betreten, um Sasuke zu retten. Er erklärt aber, dass dieses Unterfangen einer immensen Chakra-Menge bedarf. Narutos Schattendoppelgänger will ihn deshalb begleiten, doch auch das ist Obito zu wenig. Also beschließt Sakura mit ihrem Byakugou-Chakra ebenfalls Obito zu begleiten. Obito erklärt, er wolle alles tun, um Sasuke zu retten, weshalb ihm Naruto sehr dankbar ist und meint, er hätte nun keine Maske mehr. Als Kakashis Freund, Minatos Untergebener und als ein Uchiha wie Sasuke sieht er es als seine Pflicht zu helfen, denn auch er hatte, genau wie Naruto, den Traum, eines Tages Hokage zu werden. Dieses allerletzte Mal will er noch vorausgehen und für diese ihm wichtigen Menschen sterben. thumb|left| Narutos Schattendoppelgänger und Sakura halten sich an Obito fest, da es nun jeder Zeit zum Übergang in Kaguyas Dimension kommen kann. Kaguya hat jetzt die Gruppe um Obito entdeckt, attackiert aber den echten Naruto. Dieser, immer noch augenscheinlich zwischen den Eisdornen gefangen, überlegt sich, wie er am besten vorgeht. Ihm ist klar, dass ein Haaremu no Jutsu nicht mehr funktionieren wird, trotzdem will er seine Gegnerin wieder ablenken und dann mit einem Tai-Jutsu zuschlagen. Für den Fall, dass Kaguya wieder durch ihr Portal flüchten will, ist Naruto bereit ihr zu folgen. Kaguya ruft, dass sie sich auf ihrem Terrain befinden und er nichts ausrichten kann. Naruto bekommt jedoch durch Kokuous Fähigkeit, heißen Dampf zu erzeugen und Kuramas Chakra-Schub die Möglichkeit, die Eisdornen zu zerstören und daraus hervorzuspringen. Er versetzt Kaguya einen enormen Schlag, der sie in eine Felswand schleudert. Nachdem sie etwas mitgenommen zwischen den Felsen hervorkommt, sieht sie, wie Naruto hunderte von Schattendoppelgängern erschafft. Kaguya versucht deren Angriff mit ihren riesigen Luftfäusten abzuwehren, schafft es aber nicht. Naruto erwidert, dass diese spezielle Kombo sein Terrain ist, als die Doppelgänger sie von allen Seiten angreifen. Kaguya sieht nur einen Ausweg und öffnet wieder ein Dimensionstor. Doch mit ihr schlüpft auch Naruto hindurch und sie gelangen in eine karge Felslandschaft. Der schwarze Zetsu ist entsetzt, dass Naruto ihnen folgen konnte. Obwohl mehrere Doppelgänger an diesen Ort mitgekommen sind, so scheint doch nur noch einer übrig zu sein. Zetsu vermutet, dass das dann der wahre Naruto sein muss. Zetsu und Kaguya hadern mit sich über den nächsten Schritt. Es wird erklärt, dass die Felswelt die Kerndimension sei und direkt mit den anderen fünf Dimensionen verbunden ist. Da Naruto nun hier ist, könnte er mithilfe der Yin-Yang-Verbindung Sasukes Aufenthaltsort herausfinden. Zetsu ist klar, dass es nur eine Lösung gibt - Naruto muss sterben. Kaguya ist dagegen, denn sie will vorher sein Chakra absorbieren. Zetsu erklärt, dass eine weitere Auseinandersetzung mit den beiden zu gefährlich sei, da sie sie jeder Zeit versiegeln können und so der große Plan zunichte gemacht wäre. Auch die Dimensionssprünge verbrauchen viel Chakra, weshalb sie genau überlegen müssen, was nun zu tun ist. Naruto und Sasuke zu töten bedeutet eine große Menge Chakra aufzuwenden, was aber letztendlich besser ist, als den langersehnten Plan zu gefährden. Kaguya stimmt zu und plötzlich wachsen Knochen aus ihrem Rücken. Sie setzt Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu ein und verschießt mit ihren Händen Knochen. Dem ersten kann Naruto noch ausweichen, wird aber dann doch am Bauch getroffen, woraufhin er sich langsam auflöst. Siegessicher kehrt Kaguya in die Eiswelt zurück, da nun die Schattendoppelgänger verschwunden sein müssten. Mit Kaguyas Abgang tauchen Obito und Sakura in der Kernwelt auf. Obito konnte sich in seiner Dimension, dank Naruto, verstecken, doch sind sie nun allein in der Felslandschaft. Zurück in der Eiswelt ist Kaguya völlig irritiert, da sie sich, in dem Glauben den echten Naruto getötet zu haben, nun der Schar von Kage Bunshin gegenüber sieht. thumb|left| Während sie den sich auflösenden Schattendoppelgänger von Naruto betrachtet, erklärt Sakura, dass auch sie in der ersten Reihe mitkämpfen will. Ein Rückblick zeigt nun, was beim Dimensionswechsel wirklich geschah. Der echte Naruto schaffte es nicht, Kaguya in die Kerndimension zu folgen, Obito konnte jedoch mithilfe seiner Mangekyou Sharingan-Fähigkeiten zusammen mit Sakura und dem Schattendoppelgänger dorthin vordringen. Die übrigen Anwesenden, die der schwarze Zetsu spürte, waren somit nicht mehrere Schattendoppelgänger sondern eben diese Gruppe. Sakura und Obito konnten sich mit Kamui in dessen Dimension verstecken, Narutos Doppelgänger fungierte als Ablenkung. So entstand der Trugschluss, dass der Doppelgänger der wahre Naruto ist. Eben dieser will nun verhindern, dass Kaguya noch einmal die Dimensionen wechselt. Währenddessen überträgt Sakura den Großteil ihres Chakras an Obito, welcher nun beginnt, der Reihe nach die fünf Dimensionen nach Sasuke abzusuchen. Ein rundes Fenster öffnet sich und offenbart die Lavadimension, in welcher Obito Sasuke aber nicht spüren kann. Obito, der nun aus beiden Augen blutet, wird schwer davon mitgenommen, die Portale zu öffnen. In der Eiswelt ist Kaguya dabei, einige Schattendoppelgänger zu vernichten und öffnet nun erneut ein Portal, um wieder die Dimensionen zu wechseln, wird aber von Zetsu überredet dies nicht zu tun, da Naruto die Chance nutzen könnte zu Sasuke zu gelangen. Jetzt hat Kaguya auch erkannt, dass nur einer, der echte Naruto, die Gudoudama trägt und greift diesen direkt an. In der Wüstendimension konnte derweil Sasuke für einen kurzen Moment Narutos Chakra wahrnehmen, welches aber wieder verschwunden ist. Obito durchsucht die nächste Dimension, die sich als Säuresee herausstellt. Ein Teil davon ergießt sich vor ihm und Sakura, die gerade noch ausweichen können. Sakura, von einigen Säurespritzern getroffen, besteht darauf weiterzumachen, obwohl Obito ihr eine Pause zur Regeneration geben will. Da sie sich aber sowieso bald am Ende sieht, möchte sie die von Naruto eröffnete Möglichkeit weiter nutzen. Obito ist beeindruckt von ihrer Aufopferung und öffnet daher das Fenster zur nächsten Dimension. Es ist tatsächlich die Wüstenwelt und Sasuke ist in der Ferne erkennbar. Er sprintet sogleich auf das Portal zu, doch den beiden Rettern verlässt allmählich die Kraft. Die Öffnung droht sich zu schließen, als Sakura zusammenbricht und die Markierungen des Byakugou no Jutsu verschwinden. Plötzlich hält Sasuke Sakura im Arm. Obito ist überrascht und fragt ihn, wie er das gemacht hat. Sasuke erklärt, dass das seine neue Fähigkeit ist. Er kann sich augenblicklich von einem Ort zum anderen begeben, indem er mit Gegenständen, in diesem Fall Sakuras Weste, den Platz tauscht. Er ist dabei aber in der Entfernung begrenzt, doch dank der Hilfe der beiden hat er es geschafft. thumb|left| Die ehemaligen Hokage werden von Hagoromo über die aktuelle Lage, in der sich die anderen gerade befinden, informiert. Er erklärt, dass er durch die Kombination des Chakras von Indra durch Madara, Ashura durch Hashirama und von Kurama in der Lage war, wiederzukehren. Hagoromo will ein Jutsu anwenden, welches enorme Chakramengen benötigt, die er zur Zeit aber nicht besitzt. Deshalb sollen ihm die vier aufmerksam zuhören. In der Eisdimension greift Kaguya derweil Narutos Schattendoppelgänger mit ihrem Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu an und zerstört einige von ihnen. Eine Attacke auf den Naruto mit den Gudoudama wird von zwei Doppelgängern abgefangen, was Zetsu die Bestätigung liefert, dass es sich um den wahren Naruto handelt. Kaguya lässt Knochenspeere, ähnlich dem Yanagi no Mai, aus ihren Händen wachsen und sticht weiter auf die Gegner ein, während die Speere abbrechen und wieder nachwachsen. Kakashi, der nun allein ist, fühlt sich nutzlos, da jeder einen Beitrag leistet, nur er nicht. Für ihn ist klar, dass er sein ganzes Leben versagt hat, doch als er Narutos Kampfgebrüll vernimmt, fasst er wieder Mut und überlegt, was er tun kann. Plötzlich tauchen zur Überraschung aller Sakura, Obito und Sasuke wieder auf. Vor allem Zetsu ist vollkommen aus der Fassung. Doch auch Naruto ist für einen kurzen Moment unaufmerksam und wird sogleich von Kaguyas Haaren gefesselt und von ihrem Speer durchstoßen. Nachdem sie einen kurzen Moment siegesicher ist und die anderen schockiert sind, löst sich Naruto in eine Rauchwolke auf. Wieder war es nur ein Doppelgänger, dem Naruto seine Gudoudama gegeben hat. Kaguya will ihre Kraft nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und aktiviert ihr Stirnauge. Die Gruppe landet in der letzten noch übrigen Dimension, deren karges Landschaftsbild dadurch geprägt ist, dass der Boden aus vielen kleinen pyramidenförmigen Spitzen besteht. Alle, einschließlich Kaguya, fallen zu Boden und können sich kaum aufrichten. Sasuke erkennt, dass in dieser Dimension eine hohe Gravitation besteht, sodass jede Bewegung äußerst anstrengend ist. Kaguya verschießt sofort wieder die Knochenpflöcke, denen Naruto und Sasuke im letzten Moment noch ausweichen können. Die Flugbahn der Geschosse wurde durch die Gravitation abgelenkt, was die Gegnerin bei der nächsten Attacke beachten will. Kakashi und Obito beschließen gleichzeitig, sich als Schilde davor zu werfen und sind bereit für ein Wiedersehen mit Rin. Doch Obito setzt Kamui ein, lässt das für Sasuke bestimmte Geschoss verschwinden und rettet damit Kakashi abermals das Leben. Dass er bloß hierbleiben und nicht sobald nachkommen soll, sind daraufhin Obitos Worte an seinen Freund. thumb|left| Obitos Körper beginnt sich aufzulösen. Kakashi kann nicht verstehen, warum Obito ihn gerettet hat, da er sich selbst doch für nutzlos hält. Der schwarze Zetsu meint, Kaguya sollte in die "Entstehungs-Dimension" zurückkehren, um dort ihr Chakra wieder zu regenerieren. Für Obito spielt Kakashi eine wichtige Rolle für die neue Generation, daher muss er am Leben bleiben. Naruto versucht derweil vergeblich Obito zu heilen. Zetsu erklärt, dass nichts mehr Obito retten kann und er wie Müll zerfallen und sterben wird. Zetsu ist überrascht, dass Naruto seinem ehemaligen Feind und für ihn wertlosen Verräter helfen will. Zetsu fährt fort, dass Obito ein nichts ist, das niemanden, der ihn liebt, zurücklässt und in allem, was er gemacht hat, versagt hat. Naruto wird wütend, doch für Obito ist es die Wahrheit. Aus dem nichts heraus steht Sasuke plötzlich neben Kaguya und greift mit dem Raikiri an. Kurz bevor er sie trifft, weicht sie aus und wechselt in die Kerndimension. Sasuke hüllt sich in sein Susano'o und will weiter angreifen. Obito bedankt sich nun bei Naruto, da er in ihm sein früheres Ich gesehen hat und mit ihm zusammen kämpfen durfte. Er hat jetzt begriffen und fühlt sich gut. Er wollte immer Hokage werden und hat sich sehr darauf gefreut, eines Tages diesen Titel zu tragen und von seinen Freunden umringt zu sein. Diese Vorstellung füllt sein leeres Herz wieder. Er ist erstaunt, dass er so viel erzählt und erinnert sich an die Versprechen, die sich Rin und er gegeben haben, dass er eines Tages Hokage werden würde, und dass sie immer über ihn wachen würde. Obito glaubt, dass es hart wird für Naruto, doch mit seinem Ninja-Weg, seinen eigenen Worten stets zu folgen und treu zu bleiben, kann er nicht scheitern. Der Uchiha lächelt und mit seinen letzten Worten, dass Naruto eines Tages Hokage wird, stirbt er und zerfällt zu Asche. Währenddessen bekämpfen sich Kaguya und Sasuke verbissen, als Zetsu Obitos Tod bemerkt und wieder abfällige Bemerkungen über diesen macht. Naruto gerät weiter in Rage und duldet es nicht, dass sich jemand über Obito, der wie er Hokage werden wollte, lustig macht. Für ihn ist er eine großartige Person gewesen. Plötzlich schwebt Naruto vor Kaguya und schlägt ihr den linken Arm, und damit auch Zetsu, ab. In einer Zwischenwelt trifft Obito als Kind wieder auf Rin, die auf ihn gewartet hat. Für ihn war es ein langer und schwerer Weg dorthin und er ist traurig, dass er sein Versprechen nicht halten konnte. Rin jedoch weiß, dass er alles dafür getan hat, denn sie hat immer über ihn gewacht und kann nun mit ihm zusammen den Weg weiter gehen. thumb|left| Obito ist glücklich, wieder bei Rin zu sein, doch er bittet sie, noch etwas länger auf ihn zu warten. Er will Kakashi noch einmal helfen, damit dieser auch ja nicht zu früh zu den beiden stößt. Rin freut sich, dass er und Kakashi so gute Freunde geworden sind, was Obito aber trotzig abstreitet. So verschwindet er mit Kamui aus der Zwischenwelt und in der Wirklichkeit ergreift eine Art Geist aus Obitos Asche Besitz von Kakashi. Sie treffen sich, scheinbar in Kakashis Unterbewusstsein, und Obito gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass er ihm gerne sein Geschenk, das Sharingan von damals, zurückgeben möchte. Außerdem will er ihm noch ein weiteres Geschenk machen, denn Obito hat mit Naruto abgemacht, dass dieser der siebte Hokage werden würde, sodass Kakashi Tsunades Nachfolge antreten würde. In der Realität öffnet Kakashi die Augen und besitzt nun beide Sharingan von Obito. Derweil setzt Naruto Kaguyas linken Arm und den schwarzen Zetsu mit zwei schwarzen Speeren fest. Sasuke kämpft mit seinem Susano'o weiter verbissen gegen Kaguya, der der Verlust des Armes nichts auszumachen scheint. Naruto ruft die neun Bijuu auf ihm zu helfen, und so erschafft er neun Schattendoppelgänger. Jeder von ihnen erzeugt ein bijuu-spezifisches Rasen Shuriken, das Senpou: Chou Bijuu Rasen Shuriken, die allesamt auf Kaguya geschleudert werden. Nach einer Explosion verändert sich ihr Körper plötzlich von der linken Schulter her und ein Gebilde, das die Köpfe der Bijuu zeigt, wächst daraus hervor. Weder Zetsu noch die anderen wissen, was hier passiert, doch Sasuke sieht die Größe des Wesens als Vorteil an. Arme schnellen aus dem Wesen hervor, greifen alles in der Umgebung an und absorbieren es. Eine Hand attackiert Sakura. Sasuke versucht ihr mit seinem Rin'negan zu helfen, doch ein Susano'o kommt ihm zuvor. Wieder herrscht Verwirrung, denn es ist nicht sein Susano'o. Sasuke kann es nicht fassen und Naruto ist begeistert, als klar wird, dass es sich um Kakashi handelt. Er und Obito wollen nun gemeinsam über sie wachen und die Welt retten. thumb|left| Kakashi steht dem Mischwesen mit Hasenkopf von Kaguya mit seinem Susano'o gegenüber. Er probiert dabei ein neues Jutsu aus - eine Kombination aus Shuriken und Kamui, das Kamui Shuriken. Die Wurfgeschosse des Susano'o treffen einige der vielen Arme des Wesens, welche dadurch aufgesogen werden. Kakashi erkennt, dass Obitos Augenfähigkeiten durch die Kraft des Rikudou Sennin verstärkt wurden. Naruto ist begeistert von Kakashi, Sasuke jedoch ist verärgert. Das Wesen steigt nun empor, stößt einen lauten Schrei aus und entwickelt sich zu einer schwarzen Kugel. Kaguya kann sich von der Kugel lösen und Zetsu erkennt, dass Kaguya die Bijuu unter Kontrolle gebracht hat, indem sie in dieser Kerndimension das Chakra der Gefangenen im Mugen Tsukuyomi absorbiert hat. Die Kugel wird zu einem gigantischen Gudoudama, welches alle Elemente vereint und immer weiter wächst, um eine neue Dimension zu kreieren. Die Gruppe sieht sich dieser Gefahr zunächst machtlos gegenüber, wenn die Kugel noch weiter wächst. Kakashi hat jedoch einen Plan - die finale Mission für Team 7. Kaguya erklärt, dass sie selbst unsterblich sei und sie nur einen der beiden Erben töten muss, um zu siegen. Naruto und Sasuke fliegen ihr gemeinsam entgegen, Kakashi greift sie mit Susano'o an. Zetsu erkennt, dass sich Kaguyas Kräfte noch einmal gesteigert haben, da sie Kakashi ausweichen und ihn im Gegenzug mit Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu attackiert. Er wird von dem Knochen getroffen, doch dieser fliegt nur durch ihn hindurch. Kakashi weiß diese Fähigkeit Obitos jetzt sehr zu schätzen und greift mit einem Kamui Raikiri an. Kaguyas rechter Arm wird beinahe komplett abgetrennt, als Sasuke und Naruto von beiden Seiten auftauchen und zur Versiegelung bereit sind. Mit ihrer nachgewachsenen linken Hand schießt sie einen weiteren Knochen auf Naruto, der getroffen wird, sich aber als Doppelgänger herausstellt. Der von der anderen Seite kommende Sasuke ist in Wahrheit der echte Naruto. Durch ein Portal feuert der schwarze Zetsu mit dem am Boden liegenden Arm einen Knochen ab, der vor dem echten Naruto wieder erscheint. Mit Kamui kann Kakashi den Knochen verschwinden lassen und Sasuke tauscht mithilfe seines Rin'negan den Platz mit dem zerstörten Schattendoppelgänger von Naruto. Die beiden stehen kurz davor Kaguya zu berühren, die keinen anderen Ausweg mehr weiß, als hinauf zu schweben, um der Versiegelung zu entgehen. Doch von dort naht Sakura, die sich in Kakashis Susano'o aufgehalten hatte. Als sie Kaguya einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht versetzt, ist Kakashi stolz auf die Zusammenarbeit seines Teams. Endlich gelingt es Naruto und Sasuke ihre Gegnerin zu berühren, und alles ist bereit für die Versiegelung. Trivia *In diesem Kapitel wird Sasukes Rin'negan abermals mit und ohne Tomoe dargestellt. thumb|left| Kaguya ist entsetzt, denn die Versiegelung beginnt. Zusammen setzen Naruto und Sasuke Chibaku Tensei ein und Kaguya erkennt, dass sie wieder gegen die Chakra-Nutzer versagt hat. Das Rin'ne Sharingan auf ihrer Stirn verschwindet und sie kann nicht begreifen, dass sie abermals, wie schon vor langer Zeit gegen ihre Söhne, machtlos war. Die Zeichen, Sonne und Mond, auf den Händen der beiden Helden verschwinden und Hagoromo erkennt, dass sie Erfolg hatten. Indessen nimmt Kaguyas Körper bizarre Formen an, sodass sie sich über das Hasen-Mischwesen wieder in das Juubi verwandelt. Die Bijuu werden davon abgespalten und sind froh wieder frei zu sein. Große Gesteinsbrocken sammeln sich um das Wesen, welches den leblos wirkenden Madara wieder ausspeit. Während die Gesteinskugel immer größer wird und das Wesen nun nicht mehr zu sehen ist, löst sich auch Kaguyas gewaltige Gudoudama auf. Als die Gruppe um Kakashi fliehen will, bemerken sie, dass Naruto nicht da ist. Dieser, jetzt scheinbar nicht mehr mit der Kraft des Rikudou Sennin, ist auf der Suche nach dem schwarzen Zetsu. Zetsu plant bereits die nächste Wiedererweckung Kaguyas, als Naruto ihn findet. Er verkündet, dass es die Shinobi-Welt und deren Geschichten ohne ihn gar nicht gäbe. Er nimmt Naruto nicht ernst, doch dieser erzählt ihm, dass die Geschichte der Shinobi aus den Leben, aber auch aus den Toden von eben diesen besteht. Ein Muttersöhnchen wie Zetsu würde so etwas nie begreifen, weshalb Naruto ihm einen Faustschlag versetzt, wodurch dieser mit im Chibaku Tensei versiegelt wird. Das Jutsu ist in diesem Moment abgeschlossen und ein neuer Mond ist entstanden. Naruto ist fröhlich, dass alle nun in Frieden leben können, doch Sakura merkt schnell, dass sie die Dimension nicht mehr verlassen können. Kurama und Son Gokuu haben sich derweil über Naruto unterhalten und kommen zu dem Schluss, dass er wohl ein wenig dumm sei. Plötzlich wenden alle verstorbenen Kage zusammen mit Hagoromo gemeinsam ein Kuchiyose no Jutsu an. Alle, einschließlich der Bijuu und Madara, werden in die eigentliche Welt zurückteleportiert und willkommen geheißen. Hagoromo erklärt, dass er mithilfe der Hokage die anderen, historischen Kage gerufen hat, damit sie ihnen helfen, diese Beschwörung anzuwenden. Dann bedankt er sich bei allen, dass sie die Welt gerettet haben. Kategorie:Manga